The House of the Trickster
by soulshifter98
Summary: Loki has taken over the world, chaos is in the street,the avengers are no where to be seen everyone seems to have given up hope ,all but three girls. Alena,Lexi and Soul find themselves in the middle of a full out battle for the world.Soul has to choose between her friends or world domination with Loki. Alena has to choose between betraying the avengers or saving her family.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the TV , the news was showing a reporter that was in the middle of New York some reporter was talking about the Avengers ,the fight with Loki,to be precise. I smiled as they showed a picture of the group of the heroes .my eyes immanently searched for Hawkeye when i found him i squealed with there was a knock at the door and my mom went to answer it .There was chatter before my mom fully opened the door and in came my two best friends , Lexi and Alena .I smiled and got up off my butt to meet them half way, i have known Alena the longest ,she moved from Germany to america in just like my family in hopes to start a family.I met her at an endurance camp in the archery course we had a "friendly" warm up practice against each other ( with her winning unfortunately ...for me that is) we had a mutual agreement of who won and after that we hit it off .Now Lexi i have known her for about a few months now even though it i officially have known her in such a short time it feels like i have known her for years.i met Lexi on my way to the pet store i was buying my pet weasel and she was trying to convince everyone that they should sell peacock bird seed at the pet is from japan so she is naturally small and thin,her hair is light brown lighter than Alena 's chocolate brown hair and my almost pitch black hair .Her eyes were a very light brown while Alena's was a dark earth brown and mine was a almost pitch black , you could barley see my pupils. yes were were and are an odd bunch but that's what made us so unique. Alena spotted what was on TV and smiled .

"Hawkeye" she exclaimed and no sooner we crowded around the TV to watch the latest news report on the avengers.

'_ news reports state that Loki ,brother of Thor is now battling the avengers to see who will be the leaders of the say to stay indoors for further instructions please stay tuned for more updates on the fight and the future of life on earth as we know it '_

Lexi turned around and asked "who is Loki ?"

worry was seen in our parents eyes but as quickly as it appeard it even attempting to anwser the question lexi's mom said

" we are gong to take you children to a safe place "

just as she said that another TV report was announced

_It seems Loki's army was too much for the avengers ,they have been defeated more of Loki's army is on there way and the avengers are no where to be seen what will become of this world ?please for your safety and the safety of other get to a bomb shelter as fast as you can and stay indoors i repeat stay in doors._

There was a heavy silence in the air after that.

" lets go ,quickly " my mom said as she gathered us ,but it was too 's aliens busted down the front door and were searching through the house Lexi's mom and dad went to go distract them with Alena's mom brought out her mom quickly pushed us into a room she locked the door and pushed us into a near by were ten at the time so it was an easy fit for all three of mom threw a blanket over us and closed the door .

that was the last i ever saw of was the last any of us saw our the aleins were finished with what ever they came for they left , Alena made us wait for five minutes before we went out . when we did our parents bodies were no where to be found

" maybe they kept it , you know for a memorabilia " Alena suggested . Lexi shivered at this idea .

" either way we have to keep moving " i said as i grabbed our emergency backpacks and handed one to Lexi and Alena .when we walked out that door we though maybe son we would return , little did we know that would be the last time we step foot in that house,

_**SEVEN YEARS LATER **_

I stomped into our so called room drench in ice cold water.I muttered a few colorful word before flopping down on my make shift bed that consist of a old torn mattress and a jacket.I knew Lexi and Alena were exchanging looks behind me i was just waiting till someone said something, it would be Alena it always is she is like our mother of the group always looking out for us she is like our glue to the group the headstrong one .

" whats wrong " Alena asked.

yup , knew i don't if it was the long day i had or what but something inside me just snapped.

i chuckled dryly before replying with a sarcastic voice " oooh yes just peachy Alena ...whats wrong / whats wrong / let me tell you whats wrong we all have wasted our time with the patrolling cause Radu and the other teammates never came back , after scouting i had a run in with those stupid aliens , i had to hid in a fountain of weird slimy water .we live in a sewer Alena a _sewer ._ Loki is king of the world his monsters run around freely there is hardly any food for us humans to survive slave away organizing rebel groups against Loki and what do we get in turn ?"hopeful" picture of the avengers " i turned away in anger ,i admit i have a bit of a temper but its sometimes under control until today that is.

"but they will come back" Lexi started.

" no Lexi " i quickly interrupted " captain america probably threw himself into the ocean ,tony is most likely making weapons for Loki,hulk is his pet, Thor is rotting away in the darkest pit he could find black widow is probably some sort of slave or dead and Hawkeye he is probably Loki's favorite flying monkey now , a puppet if you will Lexi, Alena don't you see they . . "

Lexi begun to tear up and guilt sank into my i went too far .

" they will come " Alena said after some time." Soul don't give up hope just yet i feel it they will come back"

i just looked down and nodded " Oui ... im sorry Alena Lexi...i think the stress has gotten to im...uh...i shouldn't have taken out on you two "

There was no answer except for Lexi's sudden coughing

" do you... smell that ?" he asked,as she continued to cough.

Alena looked towards the entrance and gasped " SMOKE! they are smokoing us out 1" she yelled as she grabbed our backpacks threw our to us than as we and i followed soon after the gas came closer and we ran faster until we found the ladder to the surface and started to climb for our we reached the surface we had a coughing that cleared down,along with the cloud of gas. we looked around Alena sighed ,Lexi face-palm and i glared at the aliens surrounding quickly got into her karate formation,Alena brought out her bow and arrows ( make shift arrows regrettably ) and i went into my fighting took off her glasses and put them in her pocket.

" Lets rock " she said as Alena and i chuckled,and with that the aliens came at us.

_Bring it ._


	2. Quick announcement

**Quick announcement : **

**Hi i will not be uploading till the 1st .Well maybe that all depends on you guys , on my profile i have a poll set up asking which story would you like me to upload , please vote and i will upload the story that has the most i drew Lexi and Alena if you would like to see them please click the link below . I olny have Lexi and Alena drawn but i will get Twin and Radu drawn up when i **

**:3**

**-Soulshifter98**


End file.
